For my Children
by solar-sun
Summary: This is a different type of Love story. One about who Vash and Knive's mother was and why they were free. It also highlights on Rem and Alex.


I normaly don't write one shot stories but this one I felt could be told best in that type. I hope you like it cuz it came to me while I was reading my trigun manga and decided to write it.   
  
Disclaimer: Do not own trigun For my Children  
  
I have been for eons and would have been. I see everything that goes around me in a time unlike theirs. I was the third born due to a discovery not to long ago and I know I won't be the last. They seem to worship me not knowing what I truely am. What I am...well what I should say is what I want to be is a mother. But that won't happen for some time. I can wait. Waiting for me is not the same as them. If they wait to long they'll die, but I can wait for as long as I want. The time will come when my wish becomes reality and I will beable produce an offspring.  
  
*****************************************  
  
My eyes opened that day to see frantic faces about me. Something had happened to get them into a panic. Slowly I looked around, taking in all that was happening. The ground beneith my shell seemed to tremble with fear. What had they done exactly? A man stood infront of me, I noticed looking up in fear and in hope. A wave of the hand and something lifted my teardrop case off the stand it stood and carried me to a ship. He walked beside me though, never loosing my eye contact. Who was this man? Why out of all the busy creatures outside of my captsule did HE stand out? That was when a black haired woman came running up and saying something to him. At times I wish I could hear, at times I wish I wasn't stuck here in this place, alone. At times I wish I was truely a mother. But again I realize I'll have to wait.  
  
The ship I was placed in, surrounded me with capsules of them. They looked to be unchanging, but again I knew better. I had seen millions pass by me since the day I was created. They seemed to be in a fixed state for some reason. I did not care why but as long as I was safe.   
  
Twirling out to the edge of the glass I spotted the man again, this time he seemed to be checking things off on a weird bored type thing. A nod came from him to a man beside him and they ran off. It wasn't but an eyeblink that I felt the ground again rumble below me, but this time I was being lifted with them. Were where they taking me? I did not know at the time but saw the strange brown planet through a looking glass on a wall of the place I was stored were they wern't placed. It seemed to tremble and shake. I could feel the pain it was sending out. What ever happened that poor creature would die soon. It cried out for help, but I could give it none. I turned and went back to my usal resting place in the middle of my home. I sat there for a few decades. The man came and left every now and again but I didn't pay attention till the day it happened...  
  
...I couldn't wait no longer. The man, whom I had read lips upon to be Alex came franticly rushing in here, with his female colleg who shown a great fondness over him at this point. People quickly grabbed the resting men and woman off the walls, bringing them through the door, but there was no effort to bring me there. Of course my shell would never have fit that door anyway. I may beable to sit and watch time fly but if something ever happened to me, I would seas to exist. Slowly I moved out to the edge, feeling their time pull me toward me, trying to bring me out there, but it was to no avail on its part. I looked down at the man who gazed up at me once again. His hair was standing a few inches above his head, brown and his eyes a gentle blue. He was one of them that could just get fragments of what I was thinking and feeling. Reaching out with his scarred left hand, a tear slid down his cheek as he touched my shell. I moved my hand to touch my side of the shell. It was only an a fleeding moment when I realized I was to be a mother now...or I would never see it. A tear shied from my eye as I turned and head to the other side.   
  
I never wanted my child to be stuck like I was: to always be watching from another time. I wanted him to see what I never got to. To feel what I never was able to, and maybe to love. Yes I know of such a word. I had seen it in their eyes, in that black haired girls eyes when she looked at Alex. In my shell I was never able to do such things, but I wanted my child to...but then...  
  
I had realized my fault when I thought about one. He would be like me. Time would pass like theirs to him but he would be alone. To them he wouldn't age. Looking down I decided there had to be two. I could never leave my child alone, for I wouldn't be there for them. Reaching my hand out I touched the glass, allowing their time to pull me toward it, sending cracks rippling through my shell.   
  
This was it.  
  
Closing my eyes two small forms began to appear where the shell had begun to chip away,   
  
My children.  
  
I looked on with pride and joy as I saw them grow. They looked to be the size of their children and I was going to continue when an explosion rocked my shell. I turned my head to see Alex dead on the floor and the woman hunched over him in tears. I felt his life slip away. He was gone like so many of the others that where scattered about me. People were pulling Rem away from his body saying things to her. Turning my head back I saw one of my children, with his head pressed up against what was left of my shell there. Fasination rang loud in his eyes. I reached out to touch the glass. Is this what it felt like...  
  
Love that is? To see my child alive and my hopes completed. I had accomplised so much. A tear slid down my cheek as I pressed my face upon the shell and left a kiss there. "Vash..." I muttered. He understood nodding. Then I turned my head to see my lighter blonde haired son stand there, not quit as fasinated with me but I gave him a smile. "Knives." A nod came from him. That's when I saw their heads turn. I looked at what they were looking at. The woman Rem was standing there yelling at them. I realized fire and smaller explosions had come around me just then. I was right in believing I didn't have much time left. I saw as my sons walked away from the shell and to the opening in the wall they were dragging the sleeping humans through in their cases. The one I named Vash stopped for a second and looked back at me and waved as if to say good bye. I nodded and he rushed on with his other brother. They were gone, and going to be safe, I could feel it. I had given them the one thing I did not have  
  
Freedom  
  
A single last tear slid down my face as I saw the shell on the right of me weaking. I was going to pass on finally. Death had come in this black place. I was alone but not so.   
  
For even if I knew I was going to go  
  
I knew my sons were going to live and I was ok with that. Looking down I saw the man Alex still there, though fire creeping upon him and sighed. I now understood why he stood out from the others; the day I would finally die, he did too.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Wow. Hehe it was just as I invisioned it. I hope you liked it. Maybe with enough positive reviews I could add on to this. I don't know what I would write. This was invisioned as a one shot but it could go on in the eyes of Vash or Knives. Review before you leave and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories! 


End file.
